


Alpha. Beta. Omega.

by draeisbae



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 17:08:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4187994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/draeisbae/pseuds/draeisbae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek and Braeden's son struggles to control his shift and Derek steps in to help him find an anchor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alpha. Beta. Omega.

“Dad, daddy. Wake up dad.” Derek groaned as his son shook him, urgently trying to wake his father. “Dad wake up! It’s happening.”

“Mmm, wha-Tommy? Wha-what’s going on?” Derek opened his sleepy eyes slightly, though they opened wide when he saw a flash of yellow. Tommy’s eyes.

“Tommy? Der? What’s going on?” Father and son turned to look as Braeden woke up.

“Umm, Braeden dear, love, baby, it seems our son is turning..”

“Turning? Turning into what? What the hell are you talking about?”

Tommy looked at his parents as they talked and then interrupted. “A wolf mommy. I’m transforming for the first time.” True to his words, the young boy sprouted claws and gained a lisp as his fangs grew.

Braeden’s eyes widened and she mirrored the look on her husband’s face. “What, but, how? It’s not even a full moon! How is this possible Derek?”

The man in question throws the covers back and moves to leave the room, signaling for his wife and son, whose eyes are now flashing repeatedly and claws coming and going, to follow.

“He’s going to be an alpha. The same thing happened with Laura, she first transformed a week after a full moon. My mother explained that this happens when your wolf is preparing to anchor itself. With more power you need more control.” Derek led the pair to the basement and then through another door, where there was a room built from mountain ash beams. “Tommy’s a beta right now because I’m his alpha, but if something happens to me, or I lose my powers like when I saved Cora, my powers will pass on to him and he will become the alpha of the Hale pack.”

The older man turned to see that his son was now baring his fangs and blood was dripping onto the floor from his hands. He had his hands fisted, clearly not trusting himself with his claws.

Sighing, Derek went over to a chest in a corner of the room and pulled out some chains and other devices. Braeden’s eyes widened as she realized that he planned to use them on Tommy.

“Derek Sebastian Hale, what the _hell_ are you doing to my son?!”

"I’m just locking him up Brae. These aren’t going to hurt him. But even I won’t be able to fight him once his transformation peaks. He needs to experience a total loss of control, otherwise he won’t know what to control, let alone how.” As he spoke, Derek chained one end of each restraint to the steel beams installed in the room, which were hollow but filled with mountain ash and mistletoe. He took the other ends of the restraints and cuffed them to Tommy’s wrists.

Braeden grew more and more frustrated as she watched her husband chain up the young boy. “So we’re just going to leave him here for a night while he shifts back and forth uncontrollably?!”

“No,” Derek finished securing the chains and turned to Tommy as he spoke. “He’s going to find an anchor, whether it’s you or me, or that little girl with the pink bike from across the street,” he smirked as the boy blushed. “He’s going to find an anchor and remember it as he loses complete control of his wolf. Then he’s going to use that anchor to bring him back. Thomas Alan Hale, what is your anchor?”

“C-cora, aunt Cora,” Tommy struggled to speak with his fangs, but never looked away from his father.

“Very well then.” Derek smiled, being someone’s anchor was considered an honor among werewolves, Cora would be thrilled. “Remember that, I can feel your energy, it’s coming, the loss of control, but think about your aunt Cora, okay? Can you do that for me son?”

“Y-yes dad. Dad, I-I can’t. It’s too much, it’s so much. I wa-want to claw you. All I can think about is attacking you.”

“I know, and that’s normal. But I can’t help you with that. The only reason I even chained you is because I know your mom would refuse to leave.” At that he turned to look at the woman, who simply raised a brow in response. Turning back to his son, Derek began to speak again. “I can’t help you Tommy. You have to bring yourself back. Stop the wolf from talking over. Think of Cora, your anchor, and repeat after me. Alpha, Beta, Omega.”

“Alpha, Beta, Omega.”

“Again.”

“Alpha, Beta, Omega.”

Suddenly, Tommy let out a loud roar, and his yellow eyes flashed red for just a second, followed by the retracting of his claws, which also didn’t last long.

“Again Tommy. Say it again.”

“I-dad, I-I can’t daddy. I can’t do it.”

“Yes you can Tommy. Who’s your anchor?”

“I-I..”

“Who’s your anchor Tommy?”

“A-aunt Cora. Aunt Cora is my anchor.”

“Good. Now, again. Alpha, Beta, Omega.”

“Alpha, Beta, Omega.”

“Who’s your anchor?”

“Aunt Cora.”

“Continue.”

“Alpha, Beta, Omega.”

This went on for nearly 20 minutes more. Braeden watched on as her husband did his best to help their son. He recognized his anchor and recited the famous Hale mantra. She watched as Tommy slowly gained control, his eyes returning to their normal hazel green, claws and fangs retracting.

“I, I did it. I did it dad. I controlled the change, my wolf.”

Derek smiled, not bothering to hide the pride he felt towards his son. He began to remove all of the restraints as Tommy caught his breath. “Yeah, yeah you did Tom. It’ll get easier, I promise, and it’ll take work but soon you’ll have full control as long as you choose to.”

Once Tommy was free of the chains, he ran to his mother and wrapped his arms around her. “I did it mommy! Did you see? Did you see how dad helped me control it?”

Braeden smiled down at the boy, also filled with an immense pride at what he had just achieved. Derek met them, standing at her side. “I saw it baby. You did great. Both of my boys did great.”

She pulled Tommy in closer and turned to peck Derek on the lips. All three were ready to go to bed. It was nearly dawn and it’d been a long night.


End file.
